


Last To Fall

by whitey11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitey11/pseuds/whitey11
Summary: As the dawn of a new apocalypse rises, fourteen nations must battle their way to survival against the odds. The question is, who will be the last to fall?* Edit: This fanfiction is not finished - it only has five 'draft' chapters, particularly the fifth one. I am sorry for the inconvenience; more will be explained in the notes of the chapters, thank you!
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_For the last few centuries, everything appeared alright in the world. There were new medicines, sustainable ways to produce power and methods in which to prevent wars, instead bringing peace and harmony around the globe. Old distributes were forgotten and previous troubles had been resolved. However, all was not as good as it seemed._

_Somewhere in the United States of America, something new was emerging. Something that had no cure. Something that would bring war. Something that would cause the world to crumble under its rule._

_The question is, who will be the last to fall?_


	2. Chapter 1

“What's up, dudes?” Alfred strolled cheerily into to the Spanish meeting room, his American accent undeniable to the other nations already seated. Matthew stumbled in at his side, a weak — guilty — smile on his face. “What did I miss?”

The scruffy, blonde-haired American took his place at the foot of the table, merely stiff as silence spread over him. Was no one going to reply to his greeting? It was more than likely that they were cross with him, but it wasn't like he had never been delayed before. On more than one occasion, he hadn't even showed up!

“Sorry we're late — Kumairou didn't want to come.” Matthew apologized as he slipped into a chair beside his brother. The bear gave him a look before settling down in his owner's lap; he had misspelled his name, and he wouldn't let that slide.

“Who are you?” he asked plainly.

“I'm Canada.” Matthew whispered back before refocusing on the meeting.

“That's.. fine.” Ludwig sighed inwardly, “You didn't miss anything important. There isn't all that much to discuss at this time.” He avoided the other nations' gazes as he restacked what could of been a brick of paper.

Arthur looked up from where he was reading, Francis peering irritatingly over the British man's shoulder. “Why on Earth are we having this meeting, then? Surely we have _something_ to go over or none of us would be here. A waste of time, might I say.”

“Angleterre, I'm sure that is not the case-”

Instead of a snapping at Arthur and Francis's typical tension, some of the other nations agreed, nodding their heads as another interrupted the Frenchman's retort.

“You're saying I didn't even have to come here?” Romano snapped, folding his arms and huffing, “I told you this was pointless, tomato bastard! If no one gives me a damn reason to stay, I'll just go home. Feliciano, you too!” He added as his younger brother attempted to hide himself behind Ludwig's chair — Lovino always dragged with him along whenever he stormed out of a meeting. Half the time, if not all the time, Lovino didn't even want to be there. Yet, Antonio always insisted that Lovino should show up, threatening that the other nations present would think he was weak and would attack him if he didn't. Of course, Antonio knew they wouldn't with the promise of peace that enveloped the world now, and he would protect Lovino at all costs anyway, but it was the only way to get the auburn-haired male to attend. These meetings were some of the only things interesting to do nowadays.

“Hmm. You have a point. Why don't we all just go home, da?” Ivan suggested, putting on his cute-yet-creepy grin.

“Aiyah! I didn't come all this way just for this to be called off. We should at least finish it. We still have two hours after all!” The Chinese man turned to Ludwig, hope in his gaze. “What do we have left to discuss, aru?”

Ludwig fiddled with a pen, his azure-blue eyes scanning page after page. He bit his lip, squinting. “Practically nothing - just a few trade requests and.. Russia proposing that we become one with him again.” The blonde male answered, a distressed look spreading across his face as he looked up from the paperwork. An appalling thought had come to mind: what if Romano was right? What if they _were_ having this meeting for nothing? Now that serenity and goodwill had stretched over the world, there was barely a reason to go to meetings, or even have them. There were no disputes to be sorted, or problems to consider since the nations were always helping and visiting each other. Trade requests could be sorted privately — there wasn't a reason to drag in other nations who weren't involved.

“Dude, seriously? It didn't matter that I was late? Great! We can just chill now, right? What's the point of leaving early?” Alfred, previously in a tense position, _he had expected a scolding_ , was now slumped back in his chair, his feet only an inch away from resting on the glossy pristine table. Antonio eyed him - he'd commissioned well for the very room they were in. Alfred took a sip from his drink - which was unsurprisingly bought from McDonald's - the sound echoing loudly around the room.

“Ve!~ Yay, that's a great idea! We should have a party — I can cook you all some pasta! What do you think, Germany?” Feliciano exclaimed, turning to his friend, enthusiasm lighting up his face.

Before the stunned German could respond, another voice spoke up. “Sí, Italy! I could make some churros if anyone would like them, no?~” Antonio offered, beaming at the innocent nation — _‘he's so unlike his brother..’_ He thought, glaring at Lovino, who was still standing and still huffing. He snickered - he looked like a bull, ready to charge at anything that moved.

“Perhaps. Or.. we could just relax for a little while. It wouldn't do any harm, we should use up the time we have wisely instead of wasting it,” Kiku glanced around at the other nations, “Although we have not much to speak of, I still enjoy these meetings. They're quite civil.”

* * *

“Germany, Germany! Tell us a story! A funny one, please?” Feliciano beamed.

“Uh.. alright then. Well.. let me think. Oh, here's one.”

As some of the nations had suggested, the meeting had turned into, not quite a party, but instead a few mannered conversations around the room. Ludwig had begun to tell a story to Feli, with Kiku listening nearby as he multitasked catching up with Yao, who was sat beside Ivan. The two communist countries had been listening in on the story too, until they found their own subject to discuss. Lovino was slumped in a chair in the corner of the room, watching his brother intently while complaining every once in a while to Antonio, who simply sighed and shook his head with boredom - it wasn't as fun without the two other members of the Bad Touch Trio entertaining him. The Spanish man listened in on Alfred, Matthew, Francis and Arthur's — also known as the FACE family's — discussion before glancing at the three axis powers. It sounded like Germany was finishing up the story.

“After that, my brother came in shouting 'I'm awesomer than you now!' and laughing at Austria. He didn't know that Prussia had broken the piano, he was so confused and devastated about it. Hungary quickly gave him a new one, though,” Ludwig finished before adding, “speaking of which.. where is Gilbert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's whitey here. I don't want to make this too long, but I'm just here to say that this fanfiction won't be continued with past the five chapters I have already written, so the story isn't finished. However, for the sake of my close friends who helped me in the making of this and those who supported it, I will post what I have managed to write over the past eight months. If you want some more information on this fanfiction, such as the main plotline and why I've decided to stop writing it, feel free to ask questions in the comments or a pm. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

Without warning, the doors slammed open and two figures sprinted inside, their out-of-breath bodies ramming into the meeting table without control, sending everything upon it flying. Paper showered down on them. Glasses and mugs shattered noisily on the livid tiling, liquid spilling out of each one, staining instantly. All eyes were on the duo, dumbfounded.

“Ah, my stomach. Stop standing there and help me, Germany!” one of them groaned. His wavy brown hair, violet eyes and crooked glasses emerging from beneath the table as he struggled to stand. Ludwig didn't move.

Seconds later, the other appeared, swiftly on her feet. “I didn't realize this was a great _twelve_ meeting.” she remarked, her hazel-brown hair swishing as her eyes searched the room before they locked on Ludwig. “Where is your brother, by the way? My pan misses him terribly.”

“Gah! My tea! Did you have to come in so dramatically? I'm sure that prick is fine.” Arthur grumbled as he crouched down to collect the pieces of his once favourite mug, grumbling curses under his breath.

“He's probably gone to pull off another prank.” Francis added in, flicking hair away from his eyes. He pulled out a pocket mirror, carefully examining himself in it.

Elizabeta sighed and took a seat, everyone else doing the same, interest now sparking their gazes. “We thought that too, but we haven't seen him in a week.. he never spends that long on pranks. He likes to pester us in that time. We thought he might be with you or.. well, have any of _you_ seen him by chance?”

* * *

_Alfred swung his arms around them as they laughed and admired the scenery. America truly was a beautiful country, he adored it when Gilbert and Mathias came over and mentioned how awesome his place was. They were doing it now — making comments, comparing it to their brothers' land. The plan was to meet up in America, and then leave to prank England. Gilbert had constructed them a fake ‘flying mint bunny’ attached to a rod with invisible string, which Mathias had lent to him. They were hoping that they'd catch Arthur in the act of talking to his imaginary friends, and become completely horrified when a second flying mint bunny appeared. Then, after that, they'd raid one of the British man's pubs and party until the sun came up. It was going to be a blast._

Alfred shifted uncomfortably in his seat, frowning and biting his lip. _But it never happened._

_Out of nowhere, people stumbled towards them. But they weren't normal people; they limped across the ground, had joints in awkward positions and their eyes were deadly bloodshot with dark circles around them. Their desperate groans filled the street around the trio, mouths foaming like rabid animals._

_Alfred barely had any time to react, but his first instinct was to run. He was springing out of the ring they were making around the trio when he looked over his shoulder. Gilbert. He was surrounded by them. Alfred only saw him for a split-second before he disappeared beneath their revolting bodies. Mathias was nowhere to be seen._

* * *

Alfred jolted, as if he had woken from a nightmare. He shoved his hands, out of sight, under the table as they shook uncontrollably. Even his mouth twitched. _‘I know exactly what happened. Oh God.. do I? Gil would have got away, right? He couldn't have been.. killed? No.. Mathy helped him get away! R-right?’_

Out of nowhere, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Alfred flinched — surely whoever it was would be able to feel how stiff they were? He was biting his lip too hard, it would bleed and everyone would notice! We should take a deep breath, everyone would be able to see the terror in his eyes otherwise-

“Alfred?”

He turned around. Matthew was there, concern plastered across his face.

“Are you okay?”

All eyes were on him, just like they had been on Austria and Hungary. There was no escape now; he had to tell them. A secret he had kept to himself for months now. He inhaled woefully, and began.

“I.. I think I might know where he is. I-I mean.. what could have happened to him.. gah! This is so hard to explain, dude! Well.. you see.. there's this _thing_ spreading to my people. Uh.. have you ever seen one of those horror movies with all the scary green guys that the hero totally kicks the asses of? Uhm.. they may be real now. Somehow. I don't know how, really.” He paused to think, expecting someone to interrupt him. No one did, and he continued shakily. “Last week, I met up with Prussia and Denmark — you know, because we're the _awesome trio_ — but.. let's say things didn't go the way we planned and.. well, we got swarmed by zombies! Don't look at me like that, England, dude, I'm not lying! Me and Denmark started legging it outta there, but I looked back, and..” He scratched the back of his head, desolation filling his usually cheery gaze, “..Prussia was beneath them all. They all surrounded him.. I-I couldn't see him anymore. I couldn't do anything.. _I couldn't save him._ ”

Alfred studied the expressions of the nations around him, before finally locking eyes with Ludwig. “Why didn't you help him?” he queried faintly, as if not hearing himself. His eyes clouded. The American tore his gaze away, feeling as if he had been stung. That was the first time he'd seen the zombies, or whatever they were, for himself and it was petrifying. How was Germany supposed to know how it felt to be that scared? Scared of his own people? He'd recognised a few. Of course, he knew every one of his people, and had no idea what to do in the moment except run, and it wasn't like he could find Prussia under that mass of deformed bodies either. It was his instincts. Yet, nothing could deprive him of guilt.

Roderich cut in, saving the blonde from another explanation. “I blame Prussia. He's the one who didn't run.” he turned to Alfred, “Is he a zombie then?”

“A-a-a zombie? That sounds scary! Oh, I don't want to turn into a zombie!” Feliciano cried, clutching onto Japan for comfort, but the Japanese man was concentrated on what was being said and paid no notice, similar to everyone else. They were all hooked on what was happening.

“Ohhonhonhonhonhon!~ Amérique, you never told us about zombies! That is certainly intéressant.. Let me get this straight — a disease of some sort spread through your people, and you suspect Prussia has been bitten by one of them, who is infected, and he has not been seen since?” Francis cocked his head to Alfred, who just nodded. The Frenchman guessed he was relieved that someone finally got it and that he didn't want to face a wrath of misunderstanding.

“I'm not convinced this is true,” a harsh voice came from the back of the room, quickly gaining the other counties' attention. “Someone else say something — right now you're all spitting out nonsense! Zombies don't exist, I swear if this is another prank-” Lovino stopped himself before he made threats, but he didn't finish his enraged expressions. _‘For the love of God, let one of them say something smart!’_

Antonio rolled his eyes at Lovino — did he have to be like that? Nevertheless, he did agree. How could this be true? What sort of disease could cause zombies to become a reality? In a less menacing tone, he replied, “I agree. What kind of sickness could cause fiction to become actuality? We've never heard or experienced anything like this before.” He paused. “But.. I do not see any other explanation to Prussia's disappearance. He wouldn't pull a prank like this, not for this long. I know him too well.”

The brown-haired male turned to Yao. They seemed to be going in order of who they thought would want to voice their opinions, and he already suspected that the older nation would somewhat back him up. He took a few moments to reply. “You're expecting me to say something, aren't you?” Yao sighed and shifted into a more formal position. “I think it's some stupid Western trend. Prussia's always up to something, and it's usually with you two. You're backing him up, aru.” He sent an accusing glare at Francis and Antonio and sighed again. “But, you're right. There's no way this could be real or at least _I_ would have encountered it before!”

“He has a point. How do we know that Prussia, Spain and Frog aren't trying to prank us — with America's help?” Arthur snatched another mug and took a sip of tea, “I think we should all just ignore this, it's another bloody joke!” He turned to Alfred for support, expecting him to ‘break character’, but he continued to hide his gaze behind his bangs. The Englishman frowned, puzzled.

“Prussia has done pranks like that in the past.. but most of them we were when Germany was little, because he helped. Now, he usually just does them to Austria or me — and whoever else's in one of the trios he's in wants to trick.” Elizabeta murmured, half to herself, “Him and Germany used to go off for days, sometimes they did actually scare us! Well, Austria — they scared Austria.”

Roderich adjusted his glasses. “Hmph. They were being reckless. You know I don't like reckless behaviour. Oh, and thanks for the help Germany, I can handle getting off the _floor_ just fine.”

Ludwig shook his head with exasperation. “I was young, I'm grown up now. Prussia.. I suppose he doesn't grow up. I do not do such childish things anymore. You can never be sure with him.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows at the conversation before prompting the next nation to speak. “Russia?”

“Huh? Me? Oh, well it's just some game. Like a simulator. Maybe someone set this up to see how good we are in these situations.” Ivan expressed, receiving the attention of Yao, who was gawking at him.

“You could be right, aru. My boss has done that to me in the past..” the other nations nodded their heads, that had happened to them too, “But it's unlikely that they all worked together — and who else would pull off this kind of stunt?”

“Anything's possible.” Ivan replied simply.

“You wish!” Yao remarked with a humorous tone. When he realized no one else would butt in on their conversation, he turned to the next country. “Japan? What do you think?”

Before the other Asian could even think of a response, a man burst through the already wide-open doors. “Spain?” he called, urgency in his voice as he spun around the room, looking for the nation.

“What is it, Sebastian?” Antonio looked up from where he had been glowering at Lovino, looking startled.

Sebastian, hair ruffled and clothes filthy, took a moment to level his heavy breathing, throat hoarse. It was obvious he was not only tired but incredibly agitated. “How do I say this?.. Well, we've been overrun, b-by what looks like.. z-zombies. They started swarming in from one of our trade boats about an hour ago; they're spreading! People are being bitten, torn apart, and are becoming them — one by one.. Spain, you have to get out of here!” he gazed at the other countries present, “all of you nations, go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on and reading this! This is the beginning of a story that I've been working on since June 2019 that I hope to fully publish around the same date this year! There are a lot of edits that need to be made, so the first chapter may not be posted for a while, but I will try my best! Stay tuned for chapter 1! ^^


End file.
